


The Situation

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Admittedly a bit silly, F/F, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: "So, here's the situation. The room is being flooded with radiation. But only as far as the top bunk."OR, Kira and Jadzia have to share a bed under strange circumstances.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	The Situation

When Kira got back to her and Jadzia's quarters on the Defiant at the end of her shift, Jadzia was already there. And, to Kira's surprise, the upper bunk -her bunk- was surrounded with caution tape.

"What's going on?" Kira asked.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Jadzia said. "So, here's the situation. The room is being flooded with radiation. But only as far as the top bunk."

"What?" Kira exclaimed. "Dax, that sounds made-up. I'm going to go ask Miles."

"No, don't ask Miles!" Jadzia said. "I mean, uh, I'm sure he's busy. Anyway, he told me it would be fixed by tomorrow night. Why don't we just share a bed tonight?"

Kira stared. "Share a bed?"

"I mean, why not?" Jadzia said. "It's only for the night, after all."

"Couldn't I just find a spare room?" asked Kira.

"There are no spare rooms," said Jadzia.

Kira raised her eyebrows. "Really."

"Yes, really," said Jadzia. "Come on, let's get to bed."

Reluctantly, Kira took off her overshirt and shoes. "So, I just... lie down next to you?" she asked Jadzia, who was lying down on the lower bunk bed.

"Sounds about right to me," said Jadzia.

Awkwardly, Kira lay down next to Jadzia. "I don't know, Dax. This seems a little weird."

"Why is it weird? We're just two good friends who happen to be sharing a bed for the sake of convenience," said Jadzia.

"Huh. I didn't think about it that way. I guess so," said Kira.

Eventually, she began to drift off to sleep. Dax's body was warm next to hers. But before Kira could fall asleep completely, she mumbled, "Jadzia?"

"Yeah?" Jadzia said.

"The top bunk isn't really being flooded with radiation, is it?"

Jadzia paused. "No," she admitted. "I just wanted to sleep in the same bed as you."

"Ha! I knew it!" Kira said.

They just lay there for a moment, and then Jadzia said, "So... are you okay with it?"

Kira smiled. "I wish you'd just told me the truth," she said.

"Yes, well, I admit the lie was kind of obvious," Jadzia said.

Kira couldn't help but laugh. "'The top bunk, and only the top bunk, is being flooded with radiation'? Jadzia, that's absurd!"

Jadzia giggled. "It is kind of silly, isn't it," she said. "So, do you want to go back up to your bunk? I'll even take off the caution tape that I replicated."

Kira thought about it. "No," she said finally. "I like being here with you."

Jadzia wrapped her arms around Kira. "Good," she said. "I like being here with you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet! This is technically my first Kira/Jadzia fic (I'm not counting Fascinated because Kiradax is one of three ships in that fic).   
> If you liked it, I'd love if you gave a comment!


End file.
